


Staples

by thepinballer



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alex and Mulligan teach kindergarten, Blood and Injury, But not much and not very graphic, Eliza is the school nurse, F/M, Fainting, Jefferson is a first grade teacher, Peggy is the office receptionist, Teacher AU, they're teachers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 10:39:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10358553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepinballer/pseuds/thepinballer
Summary: Alexander Hamilton is a kindergarten teacher, and a good one at that, but even teachers make mistakes.





	

Mr. Hamilton likes to think of himself of a good teacher. An amazing teacher, even. But even the best make mistakes. His mistake just has to be stapling his hand. Now of course, being in a classroom full of kindergarteners, Mr. Hamilton does not scream. He is a teacher and must ask as such.

 

Mr. Hamilton stands up and clears his throat loudly, waiting for the children’s attention. “Excuse me, kids, but I have to step out. Mr. Mulligan will be watching all of you, and I want you all to be nice for him, alright?” He smiles as his class answers back, a bunch of small cheerful voices. He opens the door to their neighboring classroom and walks over to his fellow teacher’s table. “Hey, buddy, you wouldn’t mind taking care of my classroom for a while, would you?”   
  
Mr. Mulligan looks up at him, raising an eyebrow. “Why?” Mr. Hamilton lifts his hand up, careful to make sure none of the children see the blood. “Uh- alright then. You should, uh, probably see someone about that.” Mr. Hamilton gives his coworker a little smile before making his way up to the office.

 

Peggy gives him a large grin and holds a finger up before continuing to talk into the phone, nodding. See, he likes Peggy. She’s sweet. No “Ms. Schuyler” persona. She’s just Peggy. Well, with less swearing. Mr. Hamilton has to be Mr. Hamilton, no Alexander. Alexander is fucking tired and wouldn’t be able to deal with Mr. Jefferson’s dumb shit. Mr. Jefferson, is frankly, a dumbass. Alexander would very much like to punch Mr. Jefferson in the face, but thankfully, at school, he is not Alexander. He is Mr. Hamilton, a role model to children of all ages and a very caring teacher, who does not inflict bodily harm on his fellow teachers.

 

“Hey, Alex, you there?” 

 

Mr. Hamilton’s eyes widen and he smiles at Peggy a little bit. “Uh, yeah, yeah, is Eliza in?”

  
  
“Yeah, why? Everything alright?” He holds his hand up once more, becoming aware that there is now blood staining the cuff of his sleeve. Unfortunate. “Holy shit,” is the murmured response.

 

Mr. Hamilton walks to the nurse’s office, and Alexander steps in. “Hey Betsey,” he says in a breath. He’s not sure how Eliza looks so pretty while in flowery scrubs, her hair tied back in a rush, glasses resting on the end of her nose. Must have forgotten her contacts. “Got a little issue here.”

 

“What’s wrong Alexander? I don’t see any students with y-  _ oh holy hell, _ ” Eliza inhales, staring at Alexander’s hand in complete horror. He gives her a halfhearted grin, the pain just now starting to catch up with him. “I, uh, how?”

 

“Well, y’know, just wanted to see you.” 

 

Eliza stands up, pulling a pair of gloves on and reaching out to Alex. “Give me your hand.”   
  
“Oooh, want to hold my hand?” he asks, biting his lip and winking. Eliza shakes her head. Alexander is the only person who would flirt while his hand is covered in blood.

 

“Come on, sit down,” she says, gesturing towards the shitty plastic-covered bench. He sits down slowly, holding his hand out, grinning up at Eliza. She furrows her brow in return. “Are you feeling alright? You look a little pale.”

 

Alexander rolls his eyes. “Psch, I’m, I’m fine Betsey. By the way, I, uh, I…” he trailed off, his non-bloody hand resting over his stomach, his eyes resting on Eliza’s feet.

 

“Alexander, are you sure ev- oh my goodness!”

 

Really, as a nurse, she should’ve noticed that Alexander was about to faint, but maybe she was a bit more focused on the way his hair frames his face perfectly. 

  
Can anyone really blame her?

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me about this AU at oversaturated-ocean on tumblr! This AU is by myself and quantum-oddity.


End file.
